


Newspaper

by Mlr96



Series: The Two Doctors [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlr96/pseuds/Mlr96
Summary: Ninth in The Two Doctors series about Dr. Spencer Reid, a genius, an FBI Agent, a profiler and a Time Lord.Story #9:Just one more month, Spencer thought as he looked at the news article that displayed the current statistics about Britain's coming elections. Just another month to the election, and the Master's winning by a landslide.





	Newspaper

_Just one more month,_ Spencer thought as he looked at the news article that displayed the current statistics about Britain’s coming elections. _Just another month to the election, and the Master’s winning by a landslide._

Things have been tense lately. The Doctor didn’t call often, and even when he did their conversations were short. Gwen called a few months back, telling him that shortly following the massive rift activation – which nobody but him, and probably the Master, even _noticed_ – the immortal disappeared as if the Earth had swallowed him whole.

The only thing Spencer managed to find regarding Jack’s disappearance was the TARDIS landing in the Cardiff Bay for two minutes, and even that turned out to be a dead end as it was still in the Doctor’s future.

It all seemed to be adding up to something, a fact that was enough to drive him out of his mind with worry even without mentioning that JJ was pregnant and that Hotch nearly died in an explosion when they investigated a terrorist cell in New York.

The Master sending him at least one text message every day certainly didn’t help, either.

“Hey.”

Spencer nearly jumped as Morgan sat down next to him, making the Human profiler look at him in confusion.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Fine,” Spencer said quickly. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine,” Morgan commented, his eyes travelling to the paper that rested on Spencer’s desk. “Your friend seems to be doing pretty well.”

“Not my friend,” Spencer bit out, regretting it almost immediately.

Morgan’s brows travelled up in response. “Looked a bit more than friendly when he came over at Halloween.”

Spencer fought the urge to blush.

Morgan never mentioned the kiss before and, in all honesty, Spencer preferred it that way. He didn’t want to think about the day the Master stormed back into his life and turned it upside-down.

“Hey, I don’t judge or anything,” Morgan was quick to add, misinterpreting the look on Spencer’s face. “I’m all for love who you love, you know that.”

“Ex,” Spencer found himself blurting out. “The – Saxon is my ex. He’s _the_ ex. I hadn’t seen him in years before Halloween,” he added. “And he… he won’t…”

“Won’t what?” Morgan asked, leaning forward in his seat.

“He won’t make a good Prime Minister,” Spencer whispered. “He… he’ll make a bad one. A horrible one.”

He didn’t know what the Master had in plan once he was elected. Somehow, the other Time Lord didn’t think it was necessary to share that piece of information, though he did notify Spencer that his presence was expected in the week before and in the days following.

The only thing Spencer knew was that the Master being elected was bad for everyone involved – which, in this case, meant everyone on Earth.

“Okay,” Morgan said slowly, “So do something about it. Say something.”

“I…” Spencer sighed. “I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because…”

_Because he’ll kill you. He’ll kill Garcia, and Hotch, and Prentiss, and Rossi, and JJ. And then, once he’ll be done with you, he’ll kill your families and my mom._

_He’ll kill everyone I care about if I tell you as much as a fraction of the danger you’re in._

“I just can’t,” he said aloud. “There’s nothing I can do other than watch him win. I can’t try to stop him… I have to support him.”

“Then say no,” Morgan said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “Don’t stop him, fine, but don’t _help_ the guy.”

“Do you honestly believe I wouldn’t have done that already if I could?” Spencer questioned. “When I say I have to, I mean I _have_ to.”

“Why?” Morgan asked again. “Come on, Reid, I can help. _We_ can help,” he added. Marking around. “Or, at least, we can try to. Just… what aren’t you telling me?”

“I…”

Spencer almost caved in, at the look ono Morgan’s face. He opened his mouth, ready to reveal everything – tell Morgan that he wasn’t Human, and that the Master and the Doctor were also alien. Tell him about his relationship with the two, the centuries old friendship, rivalry and occasional romance that they lived through. Tell him about Time Lords, and TARDISes, and time travel…

And even though he knew Morgan wouldn’t believe him, he didn’t care. Even being in a mental hospital seemed better, as it meant that he didn’t have to worry all of the time.

Just as he was about to say the first word Spencer’s phone rang, making him snap his mouth shut. He didn’t have to look at the caller ID to know who it was.

“I need to take this,” he said, standing up.

“Is it him?” Morgan asked, though they both knew the answer already.

“I’m sorry,” was Spencer’s only reply, his finger right above the ‘Answer’ button when the ringing ceased.

He looked at his phone for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should return the call, when it vibrated. The words that appeared on screen made his hearts stop for a moment, the constant reminder of the danger his friends were in more prominent than ever.

_HS: I forgot to ask when we spoke last night, when is Agent Jareau due?_

Spencer swallowed hard, the face on the newspaper’s cover smiling at him as fi knowing exactly what he was thinking.

His team can’t know the truth, not for as long as the Master was still in the picture.

They can never know.


End file.
